themodifyers_rebootedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Modifyers rebooted Ep 6 Wheels of Fire script
Katz:Hi I would like to make a deposit. Back Person:How much? Katz:450 Dollars,please. Bank Person: Okay,be right back.Okay here we go 450 dollars.Here you go,sir. Katz:Thank's. Bank person 2:Take a break. I'll take your spot for a few minutes. Bank person 1:Thanks. (Safe door closes) Bank person 2:What's this?Looks like I found a skeleton bone on the floor. (He-He-He-He) Bank person 1:Huh? Who's there in the dark? Larry bones:A criminal that all of you forgotten. And...I was feeling a bit screw loose sow I....decided to stay in the dark here.And look. Tic-Toc,Tic-Toc. In ten minutes you're city will be under attack by undead gangsters. And Forgo City will be ours for the taken. Bank person 1:Not if the modifyers will stop them. (Chuckles) Larry bones:You think that's easy for them to stop me?There strong,but not when there gonna fight me.Hmm Mmm. Bank person:Who are you? Larry bones:You may have remember for go's very first criminal then that bald head baron vain.You have forgot about....Leonardo Beauregard. Bank person:Leonardo? Is that really you? Larry Bones:But now you can really call me....Larry...Bones. Bank person:But,you died at sovereign factory over Seventeen years ago. Larry bones: Did i? Or did I not? (Evil laughter) Bank person 1:No,No!,No!! (Evil cackle) (The Modifyers Theme) Agent Marc:Okay,so baron Vain's goo is under neath the city.And he is trying to create more monsters. Mole:Yes,and if you look at a microscope and look in the inside. It's the monstrous bacteria ' s that can turn things bad.Like plants or animals. Agent Xero:Good job,Mole. Mole:Thank you. Agent Xero:And then when it bites on any plant or animal-- Megawatt:It would turn things into monsters. Agent Marc:Yes. Let's right this down. (Alarm beeping) Agent xero:Gangsters terrorizing the streets.And a break in the bank that's next the streets that the gangsters are terrorizing. Agent Marc:Well we have to stop them,honey. Agent xero:You're right. Quick to the Modicar. Megawatt:Modicar? Agent xero: Yes it's a Lamborghini. rev (People screaming) Agent xero: Wait,These gangsters are skeletons! Katz:There you all are.There is a new villain in the Forgo city bank building. Agent Xero:Wait...new villain? Katz:Yes. Agent Marc:Okay,Mole megawatt. You guys fight the Undead gangsters.Agent Xero,and I will go up to the top and find out the new villain.And stop him. (People screaming) rev 5x (Grunt) (Crash) Mole:We work together pretty good. Megawatt:Yes we do. Mole:We should start a robot club. Megawatt:That would be cool. (Elevator rings) Agent xero:Where is the villain? Agent Marc:Look. Sweetie,A person is tied up. (Mumbling) Agent Xero:Are you alright? Bank person 1:It's a trap! (Safe door closes) Agent Marc:Hold on! (Moaning) (Drama music) (Helicopter propellers spinning) Larry bones:(Megaphone speaking)Attention citizens in Forgo city.Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!Ha!All of you have forgotten that who I was.I was the first criminal then baron vain.A glorious villain at all times.And soon the modifyers will be...Dead! (Evil laugh) Bank person 1: Oh-No! It's boiling Chemicals! Larry bones:For this moment on,The Modifyers will soon turn into a undead freak like me! (Evil laugh) Agent Xero:Marc.What are we going to do? Agent Marc:Hold on to his hand. (Evil laugh) Larry bones:Next stop to my castle! (Laugh) Larry bones:Yes! To my castle! Agent Marc:Xero give me the security code pad. Bank person 1:We're gonna die here! (Moaning) (Safe door opens) Bank person 1:No,more! (Larry bones Yells) (Swoosh) Agent xero:Hang on tight. Don't let go. (Screaming) Agent xero:Modiflyer. Larry bones:Look out,Two love birds! (Evil laugh) Skeleton minion:Sir? Larry bones:What?! Skeleton Minion:There on the airship. Larry bones:You'll drive still.While I find these two nerds. (Groan) Agent Marc:Alright villain,It's over now. Larry bones:Not's so fast there.I'll blow this air ship up if you come any closer. Agent Xero:Who are you? Larry bones:The name be Larry bones.The dark lord of Forgo city. Agent xero:Not what,who?I have a skin scanner.That who you were when you were a human.What the...? Larry bones:Hmm.Deadly enough. It's skeleton freak. Agent Marc:Why are you doing this?Are you a henchman of Baron vain? Larry bones: I don't work for him or anyone.I'm a skeleton warrior.That makes evil skeletons. Agent xero:We'll your next stop will be is jail. Larry bones:Really?And how do you two expect me to make more evil skeletons without a evil LAIR?! Agent Marc:Listen,Larry.Your mind is bend.You need help. Larry bones:Well maybe I am a bit insane.And if I was insane I like to see you two fall of this ship. (Grunt) Katz:Where is the new villain? Larry bones:Find take back your city.But mark my words you haven't seen that what can I do!And also this....You think you have one?You think all as well.But you can kiss my boney finger.I shall see you in Hell!. (Gasp) Katz:Leonardo? Larry bones:That's,right! Hello old friend.So nice to see you again. (Coughing) Larry bones:Smile,Forgo city! Katz:I can't believe he's still alive but as a skeleton. Agent Xero:Katz,who is Leonardo Beauregard? Katz:Come with me.Back to the HQ.I should have told you and your partner mole a very long time ago. Baron vain and rat,They where not the first criminals. Let me tell that how this happen. Twenty years ago I had a friend that his name was Leonardo Beauregard there where monsters very where evil. Him and I we were fighting all of them.And the people only cheered for me. They did not cheer up for my friend.And Leonardo started to get jealous at me and he tried to kill me with his pistol.I had to stop him.Him and me we were fighting.Until this time this was different. Mob hood 1:It's like we're gonna be taken down. Leonardo Beauregard:Not if my friend won't be able to stop here at sovereign.Okay so steel some evidence,then collect some parts,and then we will- Police officer 1:Hey you,freeze,come on come on get em up! (Guns firing) Police officer 1:Gets some men over here now!We're being rob by Leonardo Beauregard and his men. Mob hood 1:You butt hole you said we wouldn't be stopped! Leonardo Beauregard:I'll meat you guys in a second. Katz:Then there I was.Trying to get him. Young Katz:Leonardo. We meat again. Leonardo Beauregard:Stay away from me. Young Katz:What you did over the past three years was wrong. Leonardo Beauregard:I know,but please help!And I'll help you!I'll- (Slip) (Yelling) (Water splash) Larry bones:I can't believe it that he did to me! But I'm still alive,but it hurts,Wait was that.... (Thunderclap) (Evil chuckle,Evil laugh, Dark sinister cackle) Katz :And that's how he became the first criminal in Forgo city.And how became a skeleton is because he fell into black monstrous chemicals. Agent xero:So that means baron vain wasn't a villain yet until that happen. Agent Marc :What he meant by evil lair.He meant by his....Castle! Agent Xero:If we find some road marks from the Undead gangsters motorcycles...We might be able to find this larry bones. Agent Marc:Very clever of you honey. Agent xero:Aww!Thanks,Honey!Alright mole,Megawatt. You guys have to come with us. -Got it. -Roger that. Agent Marc:Well let's get moven. Mayor Owl:Agent xero,and the others! Agent Xero:We're a bit pressed for time,Mayor Owl. Mayor Owl:No,wait! It's your second boss,Sir tiger.That new villain has taken him back to his place as well. Mole:Well it looks like we have to get him back. Mayor Owl:Good luck.And be careful! rev Agent Marc:Where Here. mario TTYD hooktails castle appearance Agent xero:This is his castle? Mole:It looks spooky. Agent Xero:Shh,Get back. (Gates slam) Larry bones:You the funny thing is you four have founded my castle. Agent Marc:What have you done with Sir tiger?! Larry bones:He's right there! Megawatt:Sir tiger! Sir tiger:I'm alright you guys.Thank you for coming here so you can save me. Larry bones:Yeah you will save him,alright! Oh. And sorry for me introducing the skeleton next to me. This is my Young adult sister,Victoria bones. Victoria bones: Please ta meet ya! Agent Xero:I didn't know that he had a sister. Larry bones:Now prepare to meet your DOOM! Victoria Bones:Yeah,Modiloosers! Agent Xero:Not if my boyfriend marc and our robot partners and me we stop you. Agent Marc:Wait,Boyfriend? Agent Xero: I'll explain later. Megawatt uses your claw bladed hand as a boomerang to cut the chain so sir tiger can break free. Sir Tiger: Yes! Larry bones:No!Get them! Sir tiger:I'll catch up to you guys in a sec. (Monsters Inc.Scare Island Soundtrack/music - Artic Pursuit) Mole : Quick,up to that latter. Agent Marc: Quick,down to this path. Agent xero:Let's fight these six skeletons. Mole:Well that was fun. What else can go wrong? Sir Tiger:Looks like you'll need some help on this one ,you guys...He might be more big than you four can handle! If you olé him into the pot,I'll drop a rock on his head. Agent xero:Got it. Sir Tiger:Fetch for you! (Grunts) (Slow clapping) Sir tiger:Whoa!Whoa! (Thud) Sir tiger:Quick,Over this bridge! Victoria Bones:Fire with your bow an arrows! Agent Xero:Quick,this way! Larry bones:There is no escape!Attack! Agent Xero:Okay sir tiger you'll deal with the skeletons,Mole and megawatt you two deal with Victoria bones.And (chuckle)marc and me we will fight larry bones. (Yelling) (Bonetrousle Orchestral music) Larry bones:You haven't seen what I can do.I'm a ghost to.But I can still fight you. Look I can fly and hover,and I can fight you with my evil staff. (Grunt) (Groan) Mole:I'll take you down skeleton girl. Victoria bones:You're too cute! You look like a little toy. Megawatt:Yeah,but I'm not a toy! (Grunt) Agent xero:It's over Larry bones. Larry bones:What?! This is not possible! Agent Marc:I'm supris as you are larry. Larry bones: This is not over! I'll be back another time! And you will see that I can defeat you! Agent Xero:We did it. (All cheer) (Kiss) (Gasp) Agent Marc: Did you kiss me? Agent xero:Yeah I did♡ (Kissing) Mole:Look at them! Katz: I'm glad that your all right,Sir tiger. Sir Tiger:I'm glad too. Victoria bones:Way to go,big brother! We got our butt kicked by the modifyers! Larry bones:That may be,But this is not over this is just the beginning for them to fight us again. (Evil cackle) Script for episode 6 season 1 Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Script Document's Category:Season 1